The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for pulling a first pipe into contact with a stationary second pipe, and more particularly to an improved apparatus for pulling a first pipe into contact with a stationary second pipe.
Known apparatus for pulling pipe can be large, extremely heavy, expensive, and difficult to position within a pipe. It would therefore be advantageous to provide an improved apparatus for pulling pipe that is smaller, lighter, less expensive, and easier to use than known apparatus.